


It’s snowing.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sam is a Good Brother, Smut, There’s a Blizzard and They’s snowed in, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: prompt: “we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we’re snowed in, hello awkward"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	It’s snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> \- no set during any specific season or episode (but for reference i have only seen up to mid-season 7, i'm still working on the series ahh)  
> \- there probably is a plot but probs doesn make sense lol  
> \- reader is in their mid-to-late 20s (maybe like 28??)

"Can I buy you a drink?"

You blinked, the question caught you off guard. 

Slowly you turned away from your phone towards the masculine voice, and you were not expecting a man as gorgeous as him in this no-name town. Rather pretty green eyes met yours, making your own [color] eyes widen slightly, he had to be the hottest guy that has come through your no-name town. 

You didn't try to disguise the once over you gave him as a slow grin lifted your lips matching the one he was giving you, "I don't know," You hummed turning around in the barstool to fully face the man, "As long as it's not the shitty beer they have here." 

"'Course," He agreed readily, taking a seat in the barstool beside you as he waved down the bartender, and ordered two shots of whiskey. 

You thanked the bartender as she set the drinks in front of the two of you and turned to the man, "Since you bought me a drink, care to give your name stranger?" 

He laughed lightly, a soft raspy sound from his lips. You thought it suited him, it matched his rugged appearance, "It's Dean, how about yours?" 

"[Name]," You replied, "Are you new here or just passing through?"

"Just passing through," Dean answered easily, "Just here on business, I leave tomorrow." 

You hummed again, swirling the amber liquid in your glass before taking a swig, "What kinda business?" You pried with a grin. 

You noticed the slight tense to Dean's shoulders as he answered, "Extermination." He stated with a slow wolfish grin as if there was an inside joke you weren't getting. 

"Sounds awful," You commented bluntly, matching his cheeky look, "But that's whatever, did you hope in buying me a drink would make it easier for you to sleep with me?" You added just as blatant, but no malice of hurt laced your words. Just coy eyes mocking him.

Dean blew out a breath and ran a hand through his short hair, "That obvious?" 

You nodded, "It's alright, I saw Sarah turn you down," You leaned in closer to him, enjoying the scent of whiskey and cologne clinging to the man, "Just so you know, don't take it personally, she's not into relationships or sex at all, that's just her thing. As for you, I'm the only gay guy in the town, so you're in luck. Want to head back to my place?" You added, getting straight to the point. It may have sounded a bit too eager, but you could care less. 

Another one of those rumbling laughs escaped him that made you flush, not in the schoolgirl blush kind of way. 

"Rather straightforward, aren't you?" He commented and waved the bartender back over to pay his tab. 

"Have to be when you live in a shithole like this place," You shrugged. 

After he paid he stood and offered his hand in a mock chivalrous way, making you grin and follow him out of the bar, tugging your jacket harder around yourself at the hard nip in the air, "Did you drive here?" 

You shook your head, "Walked, I live less than a mile away, the grey house on the outskirts of the town? That's mine. Didn't want to drive if I was gonna drink." 

"That small house on that huge plot of land?" He questioned, surprising you when he walked over to his car, a beautiful vintage Impala and opened the door for you. 

"It was bigger," You grinned as he got in the car and started it up, "It burned down in a fire a few years back, I just repaired the small portion that wasn't damaged, it was cheaper than buying and building a whole new house." 

Dean grunted in acknowledgment, shifting slightly as he pulled out of the bar's parking lot. 

It took less than five minutes to reach your house, and you didn't wait for Dean to come to open your door, as it looked like what he was trying to do, and got out, grabbing the man's hand to pull him towards the door, pulling out to the key and taking no time to unlock the door and pull Dean inside. You only barely remembered to lock the door again behind you. 

"How do you want to do this?" You asked, shucking off your jacket and throwing it over the couch. 

"I don't bottom," Dean stated simply, pulling you against his chest and running a hand down your spine, making you shudder as hand teasing at the waistband to your jeans. 

"That's fine," You stated, letting yourself be pinned to the back of the door, hiking a leg up on his hip, "I'm more than willing to let you fuck me," A small hitch of breath caught in your throat as his mouthed at your jaw, "Think you're up to that?" 

"Hell yeah, princess," The wolfish grin he gave you made you smirk and easily surrender to his lips. 

Your head fell back against the door, mouth opened slightly so your moans could freely leave your throat. You started to grind your hips against his, feeling yourself warm up more as he started grinding his hard length as well right up against yours. 

"Fuck," You breathed, "Bedroom, please." 

Dean nodded and stepped away so you could lead the way, both of you worked out of the rest of your clothes as you approached the bedroom. 

You had just dropped your boxers when you entered your room. Your eyes raked over his to die for body and you licked your lips. He was too hot and you were so glad you were finally getting laid and getting laid by a guy who looked like a god. 

You pushed Dean towards your bed as you fished out your lube and a condom from your nightstand. 

"Spread your legs," You commanded as you kneeled on the bed, tossing the lube aside and unwrapping the condom. 

Dean grinned and easily did as you said, letting you fall between his legs. 

One hand balanced yourself on his thigh as you bent down, getting on your hands and knees, "Want to make you feel good for a minute," You said as you gave him no warning before you took him in your mouth. 

Dean cursed as your hot mouth engulfed his cock, letting himself fall back on the bed. He lefthand found its way to your hair, only gently gripping the hair as you worked your tongue over his length and started bobbing your head. 

A startled moan left Dean when you suddenly sank down further on him and used your free hand to grip what you couldn't comfortably fit in your mouth. He thought your mouth was gorgeous before, and now he fucking loved it. 

He tugged at your hair gently a few minutes later, he didn't want himself to get too close before you got to the real fun. 

You easily understood and lifted off of him and without question rolled the condom on and grabbed the lube, "How do you want me?" You quirked an eyebrow at him as you pour a generous amount in your hand to slick him up. 

"That shouldn't look as hot as it does," Dean moaned as you started to lather his length with lube, making you grin up at the man, "Stomach, on your stomach," He answered when you were finished, getting up on his knees to give you room. 

You easily laid on your stomach where Dean once was, spreading your legs slightly before you felt the man straddle them, effectively trapping you beneath him. 

Dean squeezed your asscheeks and spread them so he could get a look at your pretty pink asshole before he rubbed his thumb against the opening. 

"Dean," You whined, pushing slightly against the appendage. 

"I know," You could hear the grin in his voice as you felt the length of his cock between your cheeks, "You're just so nice to look at, want to make sure I remember every detail," He added nonchalantly making you heat up even more at the words. 

You groaned and started rolling your hips back to entice him, "I wasn't sure if I'd get laid anytime soon, so I masturbated earlier today, I should still be loose," Your breath hitched when he slipped his thumb inside of you, pressing it against your walls. "No more foreplay, fuck me." 

"Fuck," Dean breathed as he slipped his thumb out and slicked up his fingers with some lube before he easily slid two fingers inside, "That's hot. Are you sure?" His voice was hoarse with desire, making your heart skip a bit at his consideration. 

"Hell yeah, wanna feel you when I walk tomorrow," You nodded shifting up as much as you could with Dean still straddling your legs to slip a pillow underneath your hips to prop your ass up, "Fuck me, pretty boy." 

Dean matched the grin he knew was spread across your cheeks as he slicked his hard cock with more lube, you can never use too much, and pushed in with only a squeeze to your hips as a warning, sending all the air from your lungs. You felt every inch of his length slide into you with only a little resistance. 

"Jesus Christ," You gasped, eyes shut and eyebrows scrunched in concentration, "You're fucking huge," You moaned as he bottomed out, quicker than you were even anticipating. It was a little tight, not that you or Dean were complaining, you quite enjoyed being able to feel his entirety. 

Again, with no warning, Dean started to pull out and thrust sharply back into you. 

An obscenely loud moan escaped your throat as you scrambled for purchase and gripped the sheets beneath you, ready to simply take all that Dean had planned for you. 

Dean gripped your hips as he sped up the snap of his hips, making you moan and cry out with every thrust and jam to your prostate. 

Your mind was muddled and full of nothing but the euphoria you were feeling and Dean. His smell, his sounds, the way he felt against you, inside of you. You were full of him and nothing else. 

A harsh keen left your lips as you propped your hips up more, making him slip in just a bit deeper than before, effectively drowning you in him completely. 

"G-Gonna..." You slurred, trying your best to rock back against him to match Dean's quick pace, the pillow rubbing against your dick did not help you with holding your climax back at all.

Dean panted and groaned above you, making you feverish and warm all around at how you were making this gorgeous man above you feel good. "Fuck-" He moaned, "Cum," He ordered in a deep groveling tone, "Fuck, want you to cum on just my cock." He added with a filthy twist, making your stomach twist in a wonderful way. 

"Ye-es," You cried brokenly as you came, back bowing and mouth open in a soundless scream, tensing and clenching around Dean. 

Dean stopped his thrusting as you orgasmed, enjoying the sight of your back muscles quivering and shaking from the impact. 

You moaned as he slipped out of you, leaving you feeling awfully empty in your blissed-out daze, only to hear him slipping off the condom quickly and furiously jacking off above you as you tried to get your breathing and heart rate under control. 

It wasn't long before you heard him moan and curse as he came, and felt the wet stripes of his cum painting your ass and back. If you weren't so tired, you were sure your dick would have twitched alive at the dirtiness of it. You usually would have gone off for someone cumming on you without your permission, but you found yourself quite liking the feeling of being marked by him. 

Dean flopped down on his back beside you as you slowly sat up, very aware of the cum-soaked pillow pasted to your front side. Not forgetting to toss the used condom into the trash bin by the bed. 

You gently reached over to your nightstand to fish out the wet wipes you had stashed in there for when you didn't want to get up and clean yourself. 

The hiss you made when you shifted made Dean look over at you, grinning as he knew you would be feeling the remnants of your coupling days from now. 

You flamed as he watched you openly as you cleaned yourself off, only needing his help to make sure you got everything off. He took way too much time rubbing, practically massaging, your ass clean with the wipe. 

After you tossed the soiled pillowcase and pillow in the direction of your hamper, you slipped under the covers immediately snuggling up to Dean when he decided to join. He had gotten up to use the bathroom after he helped you clean up, and slipped under with you. 

"Stay the night?" You asked, ignoring the hope that laced your words. 

"Sure," He agreed, wrapping his arm around you when you laid your head on his chest, "Do I get a reward for staying?" He smiled when you huffed out a laugh on his chest. 

"Stay long enough in the morning and you'll find out," You added with a drowsy, but mischievous tone. 

"I look forward to it." 

You hummed and gazed out of the bedroom window whose curtains were open a few inches, "It's snowing," You commented, sleepily watching the large flakes fall peacefully against the murky sky. 

"It is." Dean agreed as he looked over, "Haven't seen the snow in a while." 

"You're in for a treat," You yawned. 

It did not take long for you or Dean fall asleep shortly after that. 

\- - 

And Dean was rewarded in the morning. He woke up to the pretty sight of you on your knees between his legs, mouth stuffed with his cock. 

He couldn't ask for anything better than that. 

After he realized he wasn't some lucid wet dream and that you were actually there, sucking his cock like a pro, he came within minutes, hands fisted in your hair as he did. 

"With a mouth like that," Dean watched you closely as you wiped your mouth clean of any spit or cum you didn't swallow, a cheeky smile on your lips, "I'm surprised you're single." 

You rolled your eyes as you rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts out of your dresser, not bothering with boxers, and pulled them on, "Not many people in town that bat for the same team like I do," You shrugged, "And I don't go out of town often enough to develop that type of relationship." You said easily, "Want breakfast?" 

Dean hesitated as he sat up, reaching for his phone that he placed on the nightstand the night before, looking at the time, 9:12 am, "Sure, I just need to call my brother and let him know I'll meet up with him later," He said as he flipped open the phone and pulled on his jeans, also forgoing his underwear as he followed you to the kitchen, getting a better look of your house now that it was daytime. 

"Um," You worried your lip as you crossed your arms and looked out the kitchen window, "You're traveling with your brother?" Dean made a noise of confirmation, "You may need to call him and see if he's ok." 

Dean gave you a concerned look before he noticed what you were looking at. And his jaw dropped. 

That was no little snow flurries last night, it now looked as if a small fucking blizzard went through town. 

"Fuck," Dean hissed as he quickly dialed Sam's number, only for the line to be dead immediately, but he tried again. And again. And Again. 

"Try the landline," You tossed the phone to the brunet, "It always works, even though shit weather like this." 

Dean nodded and tried again. 

The hunter paid you no mind as you sighed and went ahead in starting breakfast. 

_"Dean?"_ The voice said when it picked up.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, turning and going towards the french doors that led to the backyard, sighing at the near five feet of snow that must have built up overnight, "You alright?" 

There was a sigh of relief from Sam as he answered, _"Sorta, power's out at the motel. Where are you? I figured you went home with someone after that text you sent me, but my phone hasn't been working for the past hour, how are you calling me."_

"Sorry 'bout that," Dean said, "I'm using his landline, said it usually works in this type of weather."

 _"He?"_ Sam parroted, Dean knew he had a shit eating grin on his face. 

"None of that-" 

_"Oh no, I have no problem that he's a 'he', it's just been a while since I've seen you pull a guy."_ Sam laughed, _"He cute?"_

"Very," Dean smiled, only to shake it off his face and scowl at the snow, "Do you need me to try to come to get you? It's gotta be freezing." 

You turned and eyed Dean, after all, you could only hear his side of the conversation. 

_"No no no, don't try that, Baby might be a nice car, but there is no way she's driving in snow like this."_ Sam countered, knowing that Dean's older brother protectiveness was starting to shine through. 

"No. I'm coming to get you, I don't care how long it takes," Dean said firmly, only to make a noise of surprise when the phone was snatched out of his hand. 

"Sam, right?" You said as you put the phone up to your ear. 

_"Uh,"_ The voice started, _"Yeah. You the guy Dean picked up?"_

You laughed and nodded to yourself, "Yeah, that's me. I'm [Name]. Anyways, I can tell Dean is worried about you, but I have a plan." You started, turning off the stove and heading back to your room, Dean followed you dumbly as he didn't know what's going on. 

"Going off Dean's reaction to the blizzard, I'm assuming the two of you have never encountered a Montana winter. This is something that's expected every year, especially when you live this close to Canada. Anyways. I have a snowmobile that I use for emergencies, and that is exactly what this is because Dean seems super worried about you. So what we can do is I can come and get you from wherever you are staying and bring you here. I have generators and two pantries and a cellar stocked with food and everything else that you can think of to last only me months, so adding two more people is nothing. I bring you back here and we wait out the storm. How does that sound?" You asked, looking up at Dean for his answer as well. 

_"Well,"_ Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, _"If you're alright with two guests, I think that sounds great actually. It's freezing here."_

You laughed, "Alright great. I'll get dressed and bring you a snow jacket and pants, as with what Dean was wearing last night, you guys are probably not dressed for the weather." 

Dean gave you a reluctant nod, accepting that they were going to have to wait out a blizzard with a half-stranger. 

You heard Sam laugh, _"You're correct. How long do you think it will take? I'm at the motel off... I think it's Main Street?"_

"That's the only motel in town," You mentioned, holding the phone in your shoulder as you pulled out your snowsuit, and underwear this time, "I'd say about a half hour if I leave in less than five. See you soon, here's your brother." 

You thrust the phone into Dean's awaiting hand as you dropped the shorts you put on to start layering yourself to brace the cold. 

You tuned out their conversation as you got dressed, only turning back to the man when he hung up the phone. 

"How big is your brother?" You asked as you headed into the hallway where you kept your spare clothes, and coats. 

"He's taller than me by a few inches," Dean said, he put on his shirt you noticed, "He's my baby brother." 

"Your big, baby brother," You smiled and pulled out one of your larger coats. If he was taller than Dean, and Dean was taller than you, none of your things would fit him. "Alright," You sat down and started lacing up your boots, "You alright with staying here and waiting? I only have one snowmobile or I'd have you come with me." You stood and grabbed a duffle-backpack from the closet as well to stuff the coat in. 

"It's alright, I understand. You're doing a lot for me and Sam, so I appreciate this more than anything." Dean said as he helped your stuff the coat in the bag. It was rather thick. 

"Hey, don't mention it," You smiled, pulling on a face mask and then your beanie, "I don't have any siblings, so I can only imagine how you feel." You pulled the backpack on and headed for the front door with Dean following, and paused, "There is something you can help with if that's ok?" He nodded readily, "Get dressed, you said as you headed back to your room to get Dean a thicker jacket real quick, "You can help me get the mobile out of the shed, meaning dig the doors out of the snow." 

Quickly, Dean got dressed now in a thick jacket and beanie and followed you outside. 

It took a bit to get the door to the shed unblocked so you could unlock the door and get the shovels out to unblock the bigs doors the snowmobile would be coming out of. 

"I'll try to be back within an hour," You said as you hopped on the snowmobile and started it up, "Feel free to help yourself to anything to eat or a shower, and I'll be back with your brother." 

Dean nodded and watched you go before he headed back inside your house, reluctantly closing the door behind him. He never liked feeling useless, but this time it was out of his hands. 

Dean felt like a ball of nerves and anxiety while waiting for you to return with Sam. 

He did end up helping himself to a pack of pop-tarts before he took a shower as you suggested, and waited some more. 

Mostly, after he busied himself with looking around your house. No, he wasn't snooping, he was looking at the photos you had up in your living room. He noted with an odd feeling that all your photos were of you and an elderly couple that he just assumed were your grandparents. There was only one photo with a miniature you and what looked to be your parents. 

What did slightly worry him was the book collection you had stacked to the brim in two bookcases in the living room. They were books on supernatural creatures. Books on folklore and religions of the ancient and modern times. The majority of the books consisted of demons and demonology and everything in between. With what he did for a living, he wondered what the hell you did for a living. 

It was over an hour before you returned. 

Both you and Sam were coated with snow as you stepped through the front door, your eyebrows were even frosted. 

Sam sighed in relief at the warmth that hit him when the door closed. 

"Sam," Dean said, not caring that he was still covered in snow and pulled his brother into a hug, "Good to see you." 

"Likewise," Sam said with a grin, "But you don't have to act like you haven't seen me in days." 

"Make yourself at home," You said as you threw the now empty backpack on the floor before heading back to the door, "I'm going to put the snowmobile up and grab some wood from the shed for the fireplace." And with that, you left the brothers in the house. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked after you had left, stepping back and leaning against the back of the couch as Sam shrugged off the duffle bag that was slung over his shoulder and shed the layers you had on until he was only in his jeans and a tee shirt. 

"I'm fine, a bit cold but fine," Sam shrugged, "Are you alright? We'll need to let Bobby know we're caught up in the storm." 

"I'll do that later, and I'm fine. What'd you think of [Name]?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Seems like a nice guy so far, I have no idea how you landed him, but he's alright. We took so long getting back because he stopped to help a guy get chains on the tires of his truck," Sam explained just as you opened the front door with an arm full of chopped wood. 

Dean hurried over to shut the door behind you and take a few logs off the top and walked them to the fireplace. 

You sighed as you plopped the rest of the wood on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

"I should have done that yesterday when they said there was a chance for snow," You said mostly to yourself, taking off your beanie and face mask before starting on your coat and snow pants. You were thermals underneath so you weren't stripping in front of Dean and his brother. 

Not caring that your snow gear was now in the middle of the living room, you went back into the kitchen, "Now back to breakfast, you guys hungry?" 

The two brothers agreed and followed you into the kitchen to help. 

As the three of you were eating, it was nice talking to them. You asked about Sam since he was the new face in the room, and he was equally curious about the guy that bedded his brother. That made you super embarrassed. 

"What do you do for a living?" Sam asked as he helped Dean with the dishes. They refused to let you help as you had already done so much for them. 

You were leaning against the counter on the opposite of the counter with your arms crossed over your chest, "I teach demonology at a college about an hour and a half away," You replied nonchalantly, reaching for the cup of coffee you made earlier to take a sip. 

When you noticed how quiet it got, you looked up to see the two brothers staring at you with an unreadable look on both of their faces, "What?" You asked, "Does that freak you out? I won't talk about it if it's weird, I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable." You were so used to the people in your town knowing what you did for a living and only getting an arched eyebrow before they dropped the subject. They didn't really care. 

"It doesn't make us uncomfortable," Dean said slowly, drying the last plate before setting in on the counter, "How did you... get into such a practice? Job? I don't know how to refer to it." 

"Oh, well my uncle mostly. My grandparents raised me, and my uncle still lived at home when I grew up. It was cheaper and he helped my grandad with most of the heavy lifting around the house to it was a win-win. He was into all that supernatural stuff," You headed into the living room, knowing they would follow you, and went to the bookshelves and pulled out a large old book from the bottom shelf of one of the bookcases. It was a photo album. 

"Instead of bedtime stories, he would tell me about all the urban legends he believed in and all the supernatural books he liked. It was interesting. It made me curious and I started to read his books as I got older and my mind was opened. Most people want to believe it's just folklore and fake, but we didn't think that way. We knew these creatures existed, we knew that if there was a God in heaven, that meant there were demons who walked this earth." You explained as you finally flipped to the picture of you and your uncle on the couch reading one of his books. You were around twelve when the picture was taken (in secret by your grandmother). 

"I wanted to go into anthropology and sociology at first, humans are by far the most interesting and dangerous creatures after all, but then I witnessed something in college," Dean and Sam watched in concern as your eyebrows bunched up in deep thought, "I brought a friend of mine home with me for spring break since they didn't have any family close. He left in the middle of the night, thinking I was asleep. I was scared for him, so I snuck out after him. 

"He was..." You paused, biting your lip. It was always hard talking about this, "He buried a box in the middle of the street a mile away from here, at a crossroads. And then this man appeared. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but then I knew something changed. I know it was dark but I swear I saw the guys eyes shift black before he kissed my friend. I ran home, not caring if he heard him after that and went back to bed. We didn't talk about it at all. Not when we got back to school or anything, we just acted as if it never happened. The weird thing was that he suddenly started getting good grades. He was lazy as fuck and never did his homework, but somehow he was acing everything," You sighed and shut the photo album and put it back on the bookshelf. "A month before I came home after that year of college, I asked my uncle to look into what I saw. I didn't tell him that it was my friend who I saw doing this, but I did say I saw it during spring break. I think he connected the dots though." 

"[Name]-" Dean started, you could hear and see the concern in him, so you smiled and shrugged. 

"I always knew they existed, but I never thought I would see one. I switched my major after me and my uncle did some digging that summer. It extended my degree a few years if I wanted to get the proper credentials to perform exorcisms and what not, but it was worth it. You can never be too sure. And now I teach at the same university I went to." You quickly summed it up, not wanting to dwell on that dark memory any longer. 

"How are you allowed to perform exorcisms, don't you have to go through the Vatican or something?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's affronted look. 

"I have my ways," You said cryptically, making the two of them pale, "Just kidding!! I got a bachelors and masters degree in demonology and a Catholic priest and exorcist I may or may not have bribed into training me, is basically where I am today. There was no way the Vatican would let me train under them or associated with them in any way since I'm gay and not willing to celibate." You practically cackled at their looks of shock. 

"Interesting," Sam eventually said, content with your answer for the time being. 

The conversation moved into more palatable topics from there. 

While you didn't have cable, you did have a DVD player and let the brothers pick whatever movie they wanted. 

You made snacks and showed them your cellar, which wasn't super big, but definitely bigger than what they expected. 

Dean asked if he could use the landline to call a friend that they were supposed to be meeting up with that they were stuck a few hours later, which you readily agreed to. 

Both Dean and Sam were surprised at how easy it was to get along with you, seeing as you were pretty much a stranger, but it was nice. It was a good change in their lives that both of them needed. At least for a moment. 

The only issue that arose, was when it was time to go to bed.

"So, I mentioned to Dean yesterday that my house used to be bigger, but there was a faulty wire in the wall a few years ago that sparked an electrical fire and successfully burned down more than half of the house. So now it's only a one bedroom," You said as you fished blankets and pillows out of the hall closet, "Well, it's two bedrooms, but the other bedroom is my office and has nothing comfortable to sleep on. But, the couch in the living room is a pull out bed." 

With that being said, you dumped the blankets on the floor as you took the couch cushions off the couch to pull out the bed. 

"You guys can either share this bed or one of you can share with me," You grinned as you finished putting the blankets on the pullout, making Sam blush and Dean roll his eyes. 

"You're not just going to ask me to share with you again?" Dean practically growled as he pulled you flush against his front, now making Sam roll his eyes as he made his way over to the couch.

"Because," You mused, wrapping your arms around Dean's neck, "Wanted to see if you still wanted to." 

"Just please keep the volume down a notch, there is no way I would be able to sleep with the sound of my brother having sex in the other room." Sam deadpanned, now wandering over to the bookcases, "Can I read some of these?" 

You laughed at the statement and nodded, "Have at it, and don't worry, we'll make sure to keep it down." 

You shot Dean a look full of promise as you slipped from his grasp and sashayed your hips as you left the room, knowing full and well that Dean was watching you leave, "Good night Sam." 

"Night." Same said, not looking from the spines of the books, "He has books here that Bobby even has," He mentioned, pulling a book on Celtic folklore.

Just as Dean was going to open his mouth to make an excused, Sam turned with a smirk on his lips, "Go have some fun, might as well take advantage of what's right in front of you before we have to leave." 

Dean nodded, bidding his brother a goodnight before he briskly took off to your room. 

The hunter was greeted with the wonderful sight of you pulling your shirt and pants off when he walked in. 

You watched him as he hastily started shedding his clothes as well, and jumped you once you were both naked. 

There was nothing sweet of finesse about the two of you coming together again. 

It was you, bent over the side of your bed, with Dean hastily preparing you roughly with two spit-soaked fingers. (He did remember where you kept the lube and condoms once he was ready to fuck you)

And God, was it filthy and completely sinful when he did fuck you. 

He fucked into you at a brutal and almost animalistic pace, holding your hips down against the bed. His hands held you tight, and you were sure there were bruises forming. 

At one harsh thrust to your prostate made you moan slightly too oud for Dean's liking, which made him hook a few fingers inside your mouth to muffle your noise, but that only spurred you on more. 

Your breathing stuttered as Dean slowed down his hips to stand you up, pulling your back against his chest. You were so close before, and now he was reaching spots inside of you that he didn't manage to reach before or yesterday. One arm wrapped around your middle to hold you steady, and the other dropped from your mouth to engulf your cock with his warm, spit-slicked hand.

Dean kissed you when you finally did spill over the edge, cumming all over the floor and his hand, moaning unashamedly loud into his mouth. 

The hunter soaked up every twitch and shake from your body as he came not that long after you, hips stuttering as he spilled into the condom. 

"I need a shower," You groaned as you caught Dean's soiled hand before he could wipe it off. You brought his cum-soaked fingers to your mouth, staring at him as you licked your own ejaculant from them, never taking your eyes off of Dean. "Want to join me?" You asked innocently, a blissful laugh leaving you as he pushed you towards the master bathroom. 

-

It took about four days for the roads to be cleared and salted well enough for cars to leave easily without having 4-wheel-drive. You still insisted that they take your spare chains for their tires just in case. 

You helped the brothers scrape the ice off the Impala and put their bags in the back seat of the car. 

"You know," You said after you had said your goodbyes and leaned against the window of the driver side window, "If you guys ever need an exorcist for anything, don't be afraid to ring." You grinned and stood up to your full height, "Or if you ever need help with one of your 'exterminations'. You grinned, hearing the sharp intake that Dean took. 

You didn't look back as you headed back to your front door, waving at them one last time as they pulled out of your driveway. 

With a sigh, after the Impala was out of sight you went inside. There went the most fun you've had in years. 

You could only hope they would call. 

\- - 

_"Hey [Name],"_ You heard Dean's voice from the other side of the phone three months later, _"About that offer you had a while back."_

A smile split your face in two when you heard his request, making your heart speed up. 

"Yeah? What about it?" 

There was a pause, then a deep breath, _"Still believe in monsters and demons?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter  
> @ren_writes


End file.
